Soba Ni Ite
by Kato Banko
Summary: Ren y Bason tienen una relacion a escondidas de la familia,pero de pronto Tao En decide comprometer a Ren en matrimonio es el peor fic ke he escrito, no me golpeen


Aquí está el fic que le debía a mi Kei XD y también lo escribí para mostrarle al mundo lo hermoso del BasonxRen...Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, es mi explicación de porqué Ren tiene un hijo con la ************ de Jeanne

A todo esto "Koibito" es una forma de llamar a tu ser amado, es como decir mi amor o algo así, para los que no sabían

Soba Ni Ite

Hola! Mi nombre es Asakura Yoh y vengo a contarles la hermosa historia de amor de dos amigos mios...uno de ellos me va a matar por publicar su intimidad aquí pero no importa...

Había una vez (xDDDD) un enorme castillo ubicado entre las montañas de China, en este vivía la famosa dinastía Tao, una dinastía llena de reglas, llena de prohibiciones, llena de límites...todos estos creados por Tao En, el padre y jefe de la familia, era él quien manejaba todo y se encargaba de mantener las cosas en orden, su esposa Tao Ran nunca había desobedecido a su marido ni había deshonrado a la familia al igual que la hija mayor Tao Jun, pero...¿qué pasaba con el menor?¿qué pasaba con Tao Ren? Él era el rebelde, el que no quería seguir las tradiciones y mucho menos las reglas que le ponía su padre, por ello siempre discutía con él por los mismos motivos...era cruelmente castigado cuando su desobediencia se pasaba del límite, pero la mayoría de las veces era salvado por su madre o su hermana quienes siempre le aconsejaban que cambiara su actitud, claramente Ren nunca las oia y continuaba desafiando a su padre cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, no con intención de fastidiarlo ni de ensuciar la reputación de su dinastía, lo hacía porque deseaba ser libre y vivir el destino que él quisiera, no el que su padre le había planeado.

A pesar de todo esto Ren quería mucho a sus familiares, incluso a su padre aunque no se lo demostrara a causa de sus diferencias, quería a su mamá, a su hermana...pero al que más quería era a él...a esa persona que ha estado a su lado desde que nació, aquella persona que lo ha acompañado en las buenas y en las malas, aquel espíritu con el que tenía un romance oculto, un amor que todos desconocían...que su propia familia desconocía por completo,desde que tenía 11 años que estaba con él, nadie notó que Ren de un día para otro pasaba más tiempo encerrado en su habitación, pasaba más tiempo entrenando en lo profundo de las montañas...pasaba más tiempo con Bason.

Nadie se lo hubiese imaginado, ellos lo ocultaban de manera casi perfecta, frente a otros actuaban como un simple espíritu y su amo, ninguno de los miembros de la familia sospechaba que en cuanto se apagaban las luces y se escondía el Sol ellos dos aprovechaban la oscuridad del cuarto de Ren para desatar toda su pasión en largas y silenciosas noches de amor. También aprovechaban los entrenamimentos lejos de casa para expresarse su infinito amor, Bason y Ren se amaban profundamente y eran felices...o casi felices ya que vivían con el miedo de ser descubiertos, a veces se deprimían un poco por tener que mentir y disfrazar un amor tan puro y sincero, el amor más grande que existía en el mundo entero, lo que a veces provocaba peleas en esta pareja:

-¡Ven, ven a besarme, Bason!-gritó Ren esa noche

-Señorito, no grite por favor...podrían oirlo-dijo Bason, nervioso

-¿Y eso qué?-respondió Ren con rabia

-¿Cómo que y eso qué?¿no le interes que su familia...sepa lo nuestro?-Bason bajó la mirada

-¡Sí me interesa pero estoy harto!¡harto de las reglas y de esta estúpida dinastía!-estos ataques de histería eran normales en Ren, pero esta vez lo hacía con más furia que nunca

-Cálmese, por favor-Bason trataba de calmarlo tomándolo de los brazos pero Ren no se dejaba

-¡¿Por qué tengo que seguir reglas y tradiciones?!¡¿por qué no puedo vivir mi vida con libertad como todos lo hacen?! ¡¿por qué...-se detuvo y bajó la cabeza-¿por qué no puedo gritar que te amo?-sus ojos dorados se llenaron de lágrimas que rápidamente comenzaron a mojar su rostro

-Señorito...-dijo Bason en un tono deprimente mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su amo, este le respondió el abrazo mientras lloraba amargamente

-No me gusta esto...quiero estar contigo...-decía Ren mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su amado

-Lo sé...yo también quiero estar con usted pero no se puede-dijo para tratar de calmarlo pero no lo conseguía

-Bason...Koibito...-la cara de Ren estaba cubierta por las lágrimas

-No me gusta verlo así, se me parte el alma-Bason también comenzó a llorar

-No...no llores tú ahora-Ren secó las lágrimas de Bason como pudo

-¿Cómo puede ser tan adorable?cada día lo amo más...-dijo mirándo a Ren con dulzura

-¿De verdad?...demuéstramelo-dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acercaba, claramente Bason se dió cuenta de lo que su novio le estaba pidiendo y lo besó en los labios

-Te amo..te amo, mi Bason-decía Ren acercándose más para que el beso no terminara

-Yo también lo amo, señorito-dijo mientras continuaba con el beso

-Estamos solos, no tienes que ser tan formal-se rió Ren

-¿Entonces quiere que lo diga...?-preguntó su espíritu

-Sí...como a mi me gusta-Ren sonrió

-Te amo, Ren-Bason se puso muy rojo después de decir estas palabras que tanto le costaba pronunciar

-¡Eres tan dulce!-gritó Ren tirando a Bason a la cama-hásmelo...por favor

-¿O...Otra vez? Lo hicimos en la mañana-preguntó Bason, aun sonrojado

-Sí...por favor-Ren sabía que caras poner y que tono de voz usar para provocar a Bason y terminar haciéndolo, nunca le fallaba y esta no era la escepcion

-Como usted quiera-Bason comenzó a besar a quitarle la ropa a Ren, él sólo se dejaba querer, como simpre, fue una noche llena de amor y pasión, pero al igual que todas, debía ser en secreto.

Así esta singular pareja pudo ocultar su romance durante un tiempo, pasaron días, semanas, meses y llegó aquel día que cambiaría por completo el destino de Ren y Bason. Estaban los padres de Ren caminando por uno de los amplios pasillos del castillo cuando de pronto En se quedó quieto con cara pensativa

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Ran, mirando a su esposo

-Acabo de encontrar la solución a la rebeldía de Ren-dijo él con expresión orgullosa

-¿En serio?-se rió ella-a ver...¿cuál es tu plan?

-La verdad no sé porqué no lo había pensado si es tan obvio-dijo En

-Ya dime que es-protestó la mujer, intrigada

-Tenemos que comprometer a Ren con una chica, sólo el matrimonio hará que ese chiquillo madure y se preparé para reemplazarme cuando yo muera-En se mostraba muy feliz mientras decía estás palabras

-¿De verdad crees que ponerle más reglas al destino de Ren hará que madure?-preguntó Ran

-Por supuesto, a mi me criaron con las mismas reglas y tradiciones¿por qué él no debería ser criado así también?es parte de la familia-dijo él con su voz seria, más seria que nunca

-Como tú quieras-dijo Ran y así continuaron su camino hasta la habitación, lo que ellos no sabían era que Bason accidentalmente había escuchado toda la conversación...con el corazón en pedazos fue en busca de Ren para informarle lo sucedido

-¡Señorito!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas al entrar en la habitación

-¿Qué te pasa?¿por qué entras así?-Ren que estaba en la cama se levantó para acercarse a Bason en busca de una respuesta

-Señorito...su padre...En-sama a...-le costaba trabajo hablar ya que no podía dejar de llorar

-Koibito...tranquilízate y dime que fue lo que hizo mi padre-dijo Ren mientras trataba de calmar a su espítiru

-¡En-sama quiere conseguirle una prometida!-gritó Bason sacando de un empujón toda la rabia y la pena que sentía, Ren se quedó congelado...sin palabras, mientras que Bason seguía llorando

-No...no puede ser...-decía Ren tratando de asumir lo que acababa de oir, se sentó en la cama con la mirada perdida y después de unos minutos empezó a llorar

-Señorito...señorito Ren...-dijo Bason quien aun no podía dejar de llorar

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?no puedo creerlo...-decía Ren sin poder quitar la expresión de horror en su rostro,Bason abrazó a su amo con profunda tristeza, pero Ren no se movia, estaba paralizado...pasaron varios minutos así hasta que Bason se separó de Ren para ver su rostro que estaba empapado por las lágrimas

-Ya no hay nada que hacer-dijo su espíritu tocándole el rostro con la mano

-No voy a aceptar...lucharé hasta el final por mi libertad y por nuestro amor-dijo Ren

-¿Otra vez se enfrentará a su padre?-preguntó con preocupación

-¡Lo haré las veces que sean necesarias con tal de defender lo que siento por ti!-gritó Ren lo que provocó que Bason se pusiera completamente rojo, después de una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se besaron dulcemente, fue un beso largo y profundo del que ninguno de los dos quería apartarse, pero tocaron la puerta y se separaron

-Pase-dijo Ren mientras trataba de disimular sus lágrimas y el rojo de sus mejillas

-Ren...-dijo Jun entrando a la habitación

-¿Si?¿Qué pasa?-preguntó

-Nuestro padre te llama-cuando Jun terminó de decir esto Bason y Ren se miraron con algo de pena

-Ya voy-Ren bajó la mirada y fue con su hermana hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su padre, Bason se quedó atrás de la puerta para escuchar la conversación

-Que rápido viniste, Ren-dijo En con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ya dime que pasa-Ren trataba de ser frío y antipático como siempre pero se notaba que algo no andaba bien en él

-Te tengo una sorpresa-respondió En, Ren bajó la cabeza-te vamos a conseguir una prometida

Bason volvió a sentirse vació al oir estas palabras, era como...volver a morir.

-¿Y?¿qué opinas, Ren?-preguntó su padre

-¿Con quién quieres comprometerme?-respondió Ren tratando de disimular su rabia

-Lo estaba pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que esa muchacha que participó en el torneo de shamanes estaba muy bien-sonrió En

-¿Cuál?-Ren se puso nervioso

-Iron Maiden Jeanne...tú la conoces-respondió, y Ren no pudo ocultar expresión de asombro, tampoco Bason...

-¿Por qué? Nisiquiera he hablado con ella-dijo Ren

-Es una chica decente y virgen, será buena para ti, además sólo te lo estoy informando ya que pase lo que pase te casarás con ella, no importa el escándalo que hagas-En comenzó a enfadarse y su hijo sólo miraba al suelo con una triste mirada

-Padre, ¿está seguro de lo que hace?-preguntón Jun al ver tan mal a su hermano

-Claro, y no cuestiones mis decisiones-dijo él-vamos, Ren...¿vas a casarte por las buenas o por las malas?-pero Ren no alejaba su mirada del piso y seguía en silencio

-Él no lo permitirá...-decía Bason en voz baja-mi señorito jamás aceptará casarse con ella...no lo hará porque nos amamos

-¿Y bien?-insistía su padre, hasta que Ren lo miró a los ojos y con una voz seria dijo:

-Acepto, me casaré con Iron Maiden Jeanne sin quejarme-y dicho esto volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo, su padre se puso muy feliz y hasta lo abrazó, su madre hizo lo mismo...mientras que detrás de la puerta Bason no podía asumir lo que acababa de escuchar, nisiquiera le salían las lágrimas, no podía moverse de su lugar y pensaba en una posible explicación para esta horrible traición, de pronto Ren notó la presencia de su espíritu así que corrió hacia la puerta para hablarle

-¡Bason!-abrió la puerta pero no logró hablar más con él ya que se fue de inmediato, trató de alcanzarlo pero claramente un alma que puede volar es más rápida que sus piernas

-¿Qué sucede, Ren?-preguntó Jun al verlo correr así hacia la puerta

-No sucede nada...espera, voy a dar un paseo-y se fue de la habitación en busca de Bason, quien ya estaba lejos del castillo, aun no podía llorar...su corazón estaba echo pedazos pero llorar era muy poco como para expresar toda la pena y desilusión que sentía...llegó a un pueblo, con eso se dió cuenta de lo lejos que estaba, pero no le interesaba, no quería seber donde estaba, ni como regresar a la casa del chico que acababa de traicionarlo, sólo quería volar...volar y volar para siempre. Se paseó por aquel pueblo lleno de tiendas y gente, nada le llamaba la atención, nada le interesaba, en su mente sólo estaba la imagen de Ren mientras aceptaba su matrimonio con una mujer después de jurarle amor eterno un millón de veces, le costaba trabajo pensar que su amado señorito le había mentido pero al parecer así era...veía a la gente caminando alegremente y no podía entender como el mundo seguía tan normal...como la tierra seguía girando mientras él sentía tanto dolor en su alma, miraba el cielo claro y vacío, antes le parecía hermoso,antes...cuando lo observaba junto a Ren, ahora nada le parecía lindo o especial, sin su amado nada tenía sentido ni hermosura. Pasaron las horas y llegó a un bosque donde se sentó a recordar todos los bellos momentos que había pasado con Ren...recordó la primera vez que lo vió, era sólo un bebé en los brazos de su madre, se veía tan alegre tomando su leche que de inmediato cautivó su corazón, lo visitaba muy seguido ya que sabía que cuando ese niño creciera lo utilizaría como su espíritu acompañante, recordó cada etapa de la vida de su amo, su primera palabra, cuando aprendió a caminar, cuando aprendió a escribir, su primer día de clases...tantas cosas que hicieron que se enamorara de él, y por supuesto recordó el día en el que revelaron sus sentimientos, su primer beso, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, al recordar esta última recién pudo llorar...fue un llanto silencioso con lágrimas cargadas de pena que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, lloró toda la noche en completa soledad, comenzó a amanecer y Bason no quería moverse de ese bosque por el momento, luego pensó seriamente en irse al cielo ya que sin Ren no le quedaba nada más que hacer en este mundo, se puso de pie y recordó una vez más el rostro de Ren antes de irse al otro mundo, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz

-¡¡¡Bason!!!-se volteó y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, pero no dijo nada-Bason...por fin te encontré, dijo Ren quien se veía extremadamente cansado

-Señorito...-dijo Bason, y las lágrimas volvieron a salir

-Tengo que explicarte lo de ayer...fue un mal entendido-Ren lo abrazó

-No se preocupe por mi...lo entiendo, sé que yo jamás podré darle un matrimonio ni una verdadera familia...con hijos como usted se merece-Bason no podía mirarlo a los ojos

-¡¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?!-Ren se enfadó

-Señorito...¿por qué me mintió...?-preguntó Bason en voz baja

-Yo no te he mentido-dijo su amo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Entonces por qué me dijo que lucharía por nuestro amor...y después acepta casarse con esa mujer?-esta vez Bason si lo miró a los ojos con mucho dolor

-Déjame explicarte...mira, mis padres jamás aceptarán lo nuestro, de eso estoy seguro-admitió Ren con tristeza-Pero...no por eso tenemos que separarnos

-¿Y cuál es su plan?-preguntó Bason, un poco más calmado

-Casarme para que mis padres crean que estoy enamorado de ella, así será más fácil ocultar nuestro amor-Ren estaba muy seguro de sus palabras

-¿Qué...?-Bason estaba muy sorprendido

-Sí...le daré en el gusto a mi padre para que me deje libre...si me voy del castillo cuando me case ya nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros, ellos pensarán que estoy con la doncella-Ren sonreía al hablar

-¿Pero qué hará con ella?-preguntó Bason, inseguro

-Ella aceptará si le explico mi plan, ella está enamorada de Marco pero no quiere hacer pública su relación porque sería mal vista por su diferencia de edad. Así ella estará con su amado...y yo con el mío-tomó la cara de Bason

-¿Habla en serio?¿de verdad quiere estar conmigo toda la vida?-Bason seguía llorando

-¡Por supuesto!y no me interesa que no me puedas dar hijos...tú eres...lo que más amo en este mundo-Ren se sonrojó y comenzó a llorar

-Señorito...-Abrazó a Ren y ambos lloraron por unos minutos

-Perdóname por hacerte sufrir tanto, Koibito-decía el pequeño entre lágrimas

-Descuide...ahora soy el ser más feliz de la tierra al saber que usted aun me ama y que vino hasta aquí sólo por mi-Bason lo abrazaba con más fuerza

-Yo irá hasta el fin del mundo por ti-dijo Ren muy sonrojado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer esa clase de comentarios

-Yo también...Koibito Ren...-ambos se acercaron hasta unir sus labios en el más tierno de los besos

-¿No le interesa engañar a su familia para siempre?-preguntó Bason

-Tú sabes la respuesta, ya no me hagas decir más cursilerías-Ren tomó la cara de su novio para seguir con el beso

-Ren...Ren-kun-dijo Bason mientras metía su lengua en la boca de Ren

-¿Ren-kun? Eres un irrespetuoso-se rió Ren

-Sí, lo sé...-Bason también se rió

-Te amo...-dijo Ren mientras Bason terminaba con el beso para lamerle el cuello

-Yo también...no te imaginas cuanto te amo-decía Bason alegremente, así siguieron diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban mientras hacían el amor en el bosque, sin nadie que los interrumpiera...no tenían que ocultar sus gemidos, fue una mañana muy especial ya que con ella sellaban su amor por la eternidad.

Volvieron al castillo en la tarde, ese mismo día comenzaron a planificar la boda, unos pocos años después Ren y Iron Maiden Jeanne se casaron, frente a todos parecían una pareja normal y feliz, hasta tuvieron un bebé llamado Men, nadie nunca sospechó que cuando llegaba la noche ellos no dormían juntos, sino que la doncella corría a los brazos de Marco así como Ren corría a los de Bason, y mantuvieron este secreto...hasta el día de hoy vemos como Jeanne y Ren aparentan una relación cuando en el fondo sus corazones son de otros, tal vez la dinastía Tao tenga muchas reglas y tradiciones pero nunca nada pudo destruir el profundo amor de Tao Ren y su espíritu Bason.

Fin


End file.
